Setting the Board
by FireFox127
Summary: A young man and his little sister must embark on a quest to make sure the future has a chance of surviving and to make sure the a Hero can one day become a king. based off of Fable 3. Events take place before the game though. enloves some characters.


**Fable 3 "fan story"**

A young girl with a ribbon in her clean brown hair runs over to a house where a young man about the age of seven teen lounges on a chair smoking a hand rolled cigarette. The young girl runs over to the young man who says,

Young man: hey pipsqueak what's up?

The young girl stops in front of him with a small hop and says,

Young girl: I was talking to Jenny and she said that the shop in the next town has the necklace I want to buy can we go can we go?

The young man sits up in his seat and rubs his chin then says,

Young man: um, sure I could go for a walk do you have enough money for it?

The young girl nods as he picks up his rifle and says taking one last puff off of his used up cigarette before tossing it on the floor and putting it out with his boot then putting a hat on his greasy looking brown hair,

Young man: ok but before we go I need to go get some more tobacco from Mr. Markus at the general store first.

She nods as he puts his Rifle on his shoulder then walks down the dirt path his sister walking right next to him. As they continue down the path they walk past a brick building with a sign saying general store over the door the older brother stops and says,

Young man: you want some jerky?

She nods then follows her brother in the store as an older man with a white apron says,

General store owner: hey there Ricky how are you doing?

He nods and says,

Ricky: oh I'm good hey got any jerky?

He nods then pulls a small box of jerky and says,

Owner: three gold pieces

Ricky nods and adds a small pack of cigarette papers and a medium size bag of tobacco two the jerky. As he grabs a few gold coins form a leather bag on his pants the store owner says,

Owner: ok in total it comes to twelve gold coins.

He nods and hands him the coins then puts the papers in his pocket and the tobacco in his bag then hands the box of jerky to his sister. she opens the box and tears off a small piece of jerky Ricky picks up his Rifle and says,

Ricky: thanks Mister Markus.

He waves his hand as the two walk out of the store his little sister munching on her little piece of jerky. He says as he looks down at her,

Ricky: hey Sally give me some of that jerky.

She nods handing him the box as they continue to walk on the dirt path. he takes a piece and pops it in his mouth as they reach a stone road they stop at a road sign he says,

Ricky: its limestone town right?

She nods then joins her brother as he walks right down the road his Rifle slung over his shoulder as he chews on a piece of the beef jerky.

_~time passes nothing more then the two walking down the stone road the sound of birds can be heard~_

They walk along the road as a few rabbits hop across the street Sally looks on her brothers waist line and sees a new knife on his belt she asks,

Sally: hey I didn't know you got a new knife.

He grins and says,

Ricky: yeah saved for two weeks to get enough for it but it was worth it its made of one of the sharpest metals around.

She smiles and ask,

Sally: can I see it?

He nods undoing the button latch on the holder and pulling it out. He hands her the knife by the handle as they walks along she looks at the shiny metal blade which is a good seven inches long with a serrated edge. She gives the knife a few swings as if she was sword fighting he brother chuckling at her. She says as she hands him the knife,

Sally: when can I get a knife?

He says as he puts it back in its holder,

Ricky: lets see when your old enough to be able to use a butter knife with out cutting yourself.

She sticks her tongue at him as he rolls a quick cigarette then as he puts it in his mouth and takes a small box of matches from is pocket and lights it as he inhales then takes the cigarette out of his mouth holding it between his two fingers then letting a puff of smoke out from his nose.

_~Time passes Ricky is seen smoking his cigarette as his sister walks alongside him~ _

The two of them continue to walk down the road. As they pass a merchant who leads a horse that is pulling a cart of goods, Ricky asks as he inhales on his cigarette again,

Ricky: hey buddy do you know how much further it is to limestone?

The man nods then says,

Merchant: yeah its not far about a mile and a half.

Ricky thanks the man then continues down the road his sister skipping along side him as she starts to whistle a little song. Her brother takes another hit of his cigarette holding it in for a moment then blowing the smoke from his mouth. In the distance they see Limestone town as Sally runs over to her brother with an excited look on her face she says,

Sally: come on lets go I want to get my necklace.

He laughs and says,

Ricky: ok sis ok keep your shirt on

His sister almost pulling him by the arm as he takes another hit of his almost burned up cigarette.

_~some time passes, they continue down the road Sally Pestering her brother to go faster.~ _

They walk into town many people wearing fancy clothes as they go about there days. They walk past many stores and other stone buildings, Ricky tossing his cigarette on the ground then stepping on it with his boot. Sally walks up to a woman who is stacking fruit in a basket after taking it from a display stand and ask,

Sally: excuse me can you tell me where the Jewelry store is?

The woman says with a smile,

Fruit Stall owner: oh sure thing its just down the street, about four buildings down on the left hand side.

Sally says with a little bow,

Sally: thank you

The woman smiles as Sally takes off down the street forcing her brother to chase after her. Ricky says as she gets to far a head of him,

Ricky: hey pipsqueak slow down do you know what mom and dad would do to me if I lost you here.

She smiles as she waits for him then as the two of them walk over to the front of the jewelry store where a man says,

Man: I'm going to need your weapon sir store policy you'll get it back once you leave.

He nods and hands his Rifle to the man and follows his sister in the shop. As Sally looks over all of the display cases for the necklace she wants to buy, Ricky eats another piece of Jerky. Sally hops up and down as she spots the item she wants. Ricky and the shop keeper both walk over to her as Ricky says,

Ricky: I guess that's the one she wants

The shop keeper nods and takes it from the case and over to the register. As The shop keeper punches a few of the metal keys on the register then says

Shop keeper: ok that will be twenty gold coins.

She nods and takes out her little coin bag and dumps out her money. As she counts out her coins she says,

Sally: oh no I'm short five coins.

She looks at her brother who scratches the back of his head then says,

Ricky: man, your going to pay me back right sis?

She nods as Ricky reaches for his sack of coins and hands the shop keeper five more coins. The shop keeper puts the money in the register Ricky looks at the last three coins in the bottom of his bag as Sally puts on her new necklace then asks her brother,

Sally: well how do I look?

He smiles and says,

Ricky: you look good sis, now lets go it will be dark soon and I don't plan on missing dinner.

She nods and follows Ricky out of the shop as he gets his Rifle back from the man at the door.

_~ one and a half hours later~_

Ricky and Sally can be seen walking down the stone road Sally admiring her new necklace as Ricky smokes another cigarette the sound of there shoes against the stones the only sound to be heard along with the chirping of a few crickets from the bushes. Ricky tosses his cigarette as he stops his sister the sound of something in the bushes near them as Ricky takes his Rifle in his hands quickly loading a shell into the gun he says,

Ricky: come out now, I know your there!

As frightened young boy about Sally's age pokes his head out of the bushes, he takes cover behind Ricky as several armed men chase after him Ricky spotting there outfits says,

Ricky: bandits!

He quickly opens fire killing one man on the spot then loading another shell into his Rifle then shooting another as the third man gets close Ricky pulls his Knife and Charges the man as Sally and the young boy cower next to each other Ricky shouting in pain as the last bandit cuts his arm before Ricky shoves his Knife deep into the bandits neck killing him on the spot. Ricky walks back over to them holding his bleeding arm he asks,

Ricky: what's going on?

The young boy who is too scared to talk cowers next to him as Sally says,

Sally: he's Billy from my school.

He nods as he starts crying Ricky Tying a bit of cloth around his wound as he ask,

Ricky: Billy what's going on, talk to me .

The Boy says as he composes himself,

Billy: Bandits attacked the town it happened so fast that the town guard was over run in minuets the whole town is on fire. They were killing everyone. those three spotted me then chased after me I had just snuck into those bushes when you shouted at me.

Ricky looks over the small hill that they where sitting on and sees that the whole town was indeed on fire. As he grabs up his Rifle and loads another shell in it and fires as another bandit runs up the hill Ricky tosses his bag to Sally and says,

Sally: another shell quick

Sally quickly digs though the bag and finds his box of shells then tosses him another one as he loads it then fires killing another bandit. She tosses him another as he loads it again and fires at another one he says,

Ricky: there are to many of them get ready to run!

As he Fires his rifle again he turns and runs as the two kids follow him Sally handing him another shell his as Billy now holding his bag runs next to Sally. Ricky loads his gun again then stops for a second and takes another shot killing another bandit. Ricky says as he catches up with the kids,

Ricky: we have to get back to limestone.

As they run Ricky loads his last shell into his rifle and looks at Limestone is not far away he says,

Ricky: god I hope they have men on patrol

He Fires the gun in the air the loud bang filling the sounding area

_~ at the Limestone town gate~_

Several men sit at the gate enjoying there dinners as they hear the gun shot, as the jump to there feet they see Ricky who is now holding the two kids asthe bandits case after them one man says,

Town guard captain: BANDITS! Men get your weapons Ready.

As the men grab there Rifles and swords they Rush over to Ricky and open fire on the bandits killing many of them, the rest fleeing before they could be caught of killed. As they reach the guards the captain asks,

Guard captain: what's going on here?

Ricky says as he puts the terrified kids down,

Ricky: bandits have attacked our home town the whole place is burning.

The guards reacting in a panic as the captain says,

Guard Captain: get them in the city now!

The guards rush them into the town as the captain and another man shut the gates.

_~ Some time later~_

The screen comes up to a small barracks style looking building, Sally and Billy can be seen sleeping on two makeshift beds. The screen pans over to Ricky as a doctor tends to his wounds. He sits there as the Doctor pours a little bit of some fluid on a white cloth then says,

Doctor: this might hurt a little.

Ricky nods as the doctor starts wiping the gash on his arm with the damp cloth. As he Finishes the doctor some more of the white cloth from his bag which has a large blue cross on it. As he applies something to it he says,

Doctor: your lucky any deeper and you might have lost it, but any way I've put some ointment on the bandages they should prevent an infection just go easy on it for some time and let it heal.

Ricky nods as the guard Capitan hands him a hot cup of tea, as he takes a sip the captain asks,

Captain: how are you holding up?

He nods as he takes a deep drink of his tea then says,

Ricky: well besides having watched my home town burn down by some no good bandits I'm fine.

The man nods as Ricky says,

Ricky: I'm sorry its not your fault it's just been a long night.

The captain nods then says as he stands,

Captain: it's quiet alright, why don't you join your sister and get some sleep we'll figure out what it is we need to do in the morning.

Ricky nods as the Captain walks out of the building. He sits there for a moment and takes a few seconds to wipe a some tears from his eyes. As he clears his eyes his sister walks over he says as he takes her in his arms,

Ricky: I've got bad news pipsqueak they sent a few men to see what kind of condition the town was in. .

He pauses for a moment then says,

Ricky: no one survived everything was burnt and bodies where everywhere.

He holds her as she starts to cry. After a few moments he wipes her eyes then says,

Ricky: you saved our lives sis, if it wasn't for you and the necklace of yours we would have been right in the middle of it.

She says with a slight smile,

Sally: looks like you owe me one doesn't it.

He stands then says as he rubs her head,

Ricky: sure does. Now lets get some sleep we'll need to do something in the morning.

She nods and follows her brother as he walks over to the little bed she was laying on. As he starts to take his knife off his belt, he notices the color from the wall fades to a gray. He says as he takes a closer look,

Ricky: what the hell?

His sister tugs on his pants as the same discoloration happens all around the room. He draws his knife from it's holder as the sound of footsteps lightly echo off the walls. He yells as he puts his sister behind him,

Ricky: who are you show yourself!

A woman wearing a hooded robe which hides half of her face suddenly materializes in front of them, Ricky brandishing his knife at her as she says,

Strange woman: worry not young ones I am not here to harm you.

Ricky standing slightly asks,

Ricky: who are you and what is it that you want?

The woman says with a smile,

Strange woman: my name is Theresa and I am the seer of the Tattered Spire.

He nods letting his guard down just a little more, She says as she goes on,

Theresa: for now all you need to know is that the strands of fate have changed for you both wile it is your choice if you chose to walk the new path, how ever if you don't this world is doomed.

Ricky asks as he puts his knife away,

Ricky: what do you mean?

She says as she turns from them,

Theresa: now is not the time I shall tell you more should you choose to walk this new path. If you choose to walk it then the both of you need to get to the castle and meet with King Logan. Only then will I tell you more.

As she finishes she vanishes. Ricky looks at his sister who give's him a puzzled look. She asks as Ricky sets his knife on the table,

Sally: what should we do Ricky?

He says as he sits on the bed,

Ricky: looks like we know what we have to do I intend to find out what it was she was talking about, but for now lets go to bed its been a long day.

She nods and joins her brother on the makeshift bed she quickly falls asleep as he covers her and himself with an old looking blanket. As he gets comfy his eyes slowly close. He falls asleep his sister cuddling closer to him as a shadow is suddenly cast over them. The screen pans up to show Theresa once again she says as she looks down on them,

Theresa: the path is up to you both to walk but if you choose not to travel this path I fear that the future is doomed. But for now rest my two little heroes for a great journey is upon you and you both will need all the strength you can muster.

Theresa fades and then screen pans over to the sleeping siblings.

_As it waits there for a moment watching them sleeping then fades to black_.

_As the screen goes black wording comes up on the screen it reads,_

**END OF CHAPATER 1.**


End file.
